Sirena
by Alanna Dumbledore
Summary: A Death Eater's kid goes to Hogwarts AFTER Harry Potter has graduated, and he is a professor!
1. Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2

Sirena  
By Alanna Dumbledore  
  
Prologue  
"Preposterous, professor!"  
"Unheard of!"  
"I do have the tendency to do unheard of things."  
"But albus! Hiring three students, just out of school as professors!"  
"Granger was at the top of her class- both in yours Minerva, and yours, Severus. In fact, she was at the top of every class, especially Arithmancy, and I think she is suited for the job. Harry has had more than enough experience with the Dark Arts for the Defense position and-"  
"Ronald Weasley is not suited for the job of Care of Magical Creatures"  
"I feel that he is, and with Voldemort still at large, and gaining power steadily, it couldn't hurt to have those three on hand, could it?"  
"Alright, but just don't say the name"  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ronald, welcome to the world of Hogwarts- through a teachers point of view. You know your positions. Term starts September first, as always, which gives you a month to get settled in. Happy birthday Harry, by the way"  
  
"Harry, I want you to go on the Hogwarts express with professor McGonagall. After the attack by the Death Eaters last year, we can't take any chances. We need experienced professors on the train, in case they try again."  
"Alright professor, may I go now? Professor Flitwick and I have a dueling match."  
"Wait Harry. There is one girl I want you to keep an eye on. Her name is Sirena Rosier"  
"But professor! Rosier is one of Voldemort's main death eaters!"  
"I know Harry, but she isn't evil- well, not yet, and she and you are our only hope of defeating Voldemort. We can hold him off, but without her, he will continue to come back."  
"Alright, I'll watch her"  
Chapter 1- Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
Sirena leaned back. She was on the train to Hogwarts, which was taking her away from her father, away from his weekly death eater "parties" at the mansion she had grown up in, away from that life. She smiled, and took out her sketchbook.  
  
Harry wandered aimlessly through the train, pausing to chat with friends a year younger than him. He was wondering what Sirena might look like. He reached the last compartment, and saw one girl inside, all the way at the back. He walked closer, and saw that she was drawing something. It was a face, and even though it was only half completed, he could tell that it was the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The girl looked up, and she saw him standing there. She slammed the book shut, and jumped up. He noticed that her eyes were a stunning shade of electric violet. This was Sirena.  
  
Sirena thought furiously, ' Oh great!' only one hour on the train, and someone has already discovered my "abnormality", as my father calls it. She looked up, and saw a man with untidy black hair, and eyes as startlingly green as hers were violet. He also had a VERY distinctive lightning bolt scar. Harry Potter. She had been brought up to hate him, but she did not. She viewed him not with adoration though, but with a sort of neutrality. He had defeated the Dark Lord once, but even so, he came back, and with a bloodthirsty vengeance that made it ten times worse for everyone that was not on his side.  
"Hello, I'm Sirena"  
"Hi, I'm professor Potter, your defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
Gee, she thought, I hadn't noticed. You only have a huge lightning bolt scar on your forehead. But he knew about her art.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Sorting  
"Rosier, Sirena"  
Sirena strode up, uncomfortably aware of the whispers that filled the hall. Everyone knew about her father, it was impossible not to, with all the attacks. She put on the hat.  
"A good mind, a thirst for knowledge, you could be great, you know. Ambition, Slytherin is a definite possibility. Certainly not Hufflepuff, you're not the most loyal person are you?"  
"No. No I am definitely not"  
"But you're certainly brave enough for Gryffindor. You have talents Sirena, your art for instance, and ones you have not yet discovered. It is not my place to tell you about those, you must find them on your own. Slytherin might work"  
"Umm, can I not be a Slytherin? I really don't want to be."  
"Well, that certainly makes my job easy, but are you sure? You could be great, and Slytherin would help you be the best you could be."  
"No, no I will not be a Slytherin."  
"If not Slytherin, it's gotta be GRYFFINDOR!"  
She walked up to the table decked out in scarlet. The applause for her was scattered, and almost completely drowned out by the boos and hisses. She held her head high, and looked up at Harry, who smiled encouragingly.  
"Death Eater!" someone hissed at her as she sat down. No, she thought, No I'm not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 3 and Chapter 4

Authors Note: A BIG BIG BIG thanks to all who reviewed!!! Hey everybody! I'm back! Well, I hope you like the story so far, and I hope you'll review!   
Disclaimer: Alright, this is the only time I'm gonna do this. Snape's speech was copied out of the first book. Any1 reading this should know who belongs to JK Rowling and who doesn't, and if u don't, then you probably should read the books b4 u read this…  
  
Chapter 3- CLASSES!  
Sirena's alarm clock went off. She groaned and got out of bed. After showering and dressing, she went down to the Great Hall, where most people were already eating. She had a feeling she was forgetting something, but she couldn't remember what. Well, she thought, whatever it was, I hope it wasn't important…  
She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and reached for the cereals. She had started to eat when Professor Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.  
"Classes begin today. I trust that you already have your schedules. If not please see your head of house."  
He continued on for a while, but Sirena blocked him out. Well, that was what she was forgetting. She had Double Potions first. She looked at her schedule more closely. She had every single class with people who despised her! Well, almost everyone in the school despised her, so changing classes really wasn't going to help her much. She sighed. She had also heard a lot about professor Snape, through her father, and also through overheard conversations. He, according to her father was a slimeball, a spy, someone who would be dead if he wasn't under professor Dumbledore's constant surveillance, and a number of other unmentionable things. According to the overheard conversations, he was a tyrant, an evil, biased Gryffindor-hater, and a ruthless point deducter. Either way, it was going to be an interesting class.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Potions, Potions, and Professor Snape  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"  
Whoa, thought Sirena. He is one hell of a scary guy. She overheard someone saying "my big brother told me he makes this speech every year". I hope I'm not already on his bad side, but somehow I have a feeling I am…   
She was snapped out of her dream-like state by Professor Snape's bark "Rosier! Too advanced to pay attention are we! Well, name three ingredients in a shrinking solution!"  
Uh-oh. She knew this, but her memory seemed to be dead. She racked her brain, and finally said "daisy roots, shrivelfig, and um… caterpillars?" she wasn't really sure if there were caterpillars in a shrinking solution, but as there were caterpillars in almost every single potion she had ever made, she figured that this was a pretty good guess.  
"That is correct Miss Rosier. Five points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention," he said. He looked furious. Obviously he had never expected her to get that right. Well, he hated her too. Everyone hated her, but she didn't mind. She was here to learn, and to get away from her father and the Death Eaters, and if these people had a problem with her, than oh well, they'd have to live with it, because she was NOT leaving.  
"Good going!" someone hissed  
"Thanks!" she replied. It was going to be a long year 


End file.
